happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy vs Flipqy Part 3
Flippy vs Flipqy is a 3-part episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Starring Roles *Flippy *Evil Flippy (Flipqy) *Flaky (Evil Flaky AKA Flackie) Featuring Roles *Russell *Nutty *Mime *Sniffles *Giggles *Lumpy *Petunia *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Cuddles *Toothy *Handy Appearances *Disco Bear *Pierce *Ale *Savaughn Plot We see a few scenes of the first two parts of this episode. Now we cut back to the building where Flippy wakes up and looks around. He remembers what has happened and wonders how long was he knocked out. He hears a scream followed by a crash. He then checks outside and looks around as he is shocked to see blood, dead bodies and wrecked vehicles. He knows his evil side did it to frame him. He even wonders what made Flaky flip out. That is when Flippy flashes back to what happened in an earlier episode (Flaked Out). He even knows how to change Flaky back. He finds a trail of flakes that often fall from her quills and follows them. Meanwhile, Flipqy and Flackie are seen covered in blood and killing generic tree friends. They smile and kiss each other. While the evil couple continue killing, Disco Bear shows up beside Evil Flaky (unaware of her changes) and starts ot flirt with him. Flackie is disgusted and impales a knife in Disco's chest. Flipqy smiles and laughs evilly. Then he and his evil girlfriend run off to kill some more tree friends. Good Flippy, meanwhile, keeps following th trail when he hears a group of angry mob shout at chases him. Flippy bumps into his evil side and Flackie. Ale and Savaughn, flipped out, show up and confront the evil couple. Flackie impales her quills against Ale, killing her. Flipqy shoots Savaughn with a gun offscreen. Pierce arrives and laughs at the two wolves for being weak and slow. Flackie, angered, grabs her cousin and Flipqy impales him with his bowie knife. The other tree friends remember Flaky flipped out from earlier and get scared. Flackie is prepared to kill them until the tree friends try to snap her out of it. Russell, Nutty and Mime tell her they are sorry for mocking her cowardice and calling her a coward, chicken and all the bad names they call her. Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy and Handy say they are sorry for the mean things they did to her. Lammy even says that Flaky is her best friend (besides Mr. Pickels). Flackie sheds a few tears but doesn't snap out of her trance and raises a knife to kill them. Evil Flippy smiles with pleasure until Good Flippy shows a yellow baby chick in front of Flaky. It cheeps to her, scaring Flaky out of her flip out mode. Flaky looks around, shocked for what she had done, drops the knife and weeps but Good Flippy claims it is not her fault. Flipqy grabs Flippy and tries to scare Flaky to her flip out mode but it doesn't work. Both Flippies begin to fight. Flippy is now covered in blood and wounds soon passes out. Flipqy is ready to finish him off when Flaky stabs him with her broken quill in the head. Flipqy falls dead and disappears. Flippy wakes up and finds himself in a hospital bed, covering in bandages. He sees all of his friends surrounding and looking at him. Flaky explains what happens. Flippy smiles at Flaky for being so brave and stand up against his evil side. Flaky smiles, cries out tears of joy and hugs him. Lumpy, the doctor, suggests to everyone they should give the couple some privacy. When they are alone, Flippy and Flaky kiss as the iris closes on them. The story ends with a "The End". Deaths #Numerous Generic Tree Friends die in a vehicle crash caused by Flipqy and Flackie. #Flackie kills Disco Bear after he flirts with her. #Flackie impaled her quills against Ale. #Flipqy shoots Savaughn. (death not shown). #Flipqy kills Pierce after he laughs at the dead wolves. #Flaky kills Evil Flippy and he disappears. Injuries #Flippy gets wounds after he fights his evil side. Trivia #Flippy will get his disorder back in later episodes. #Flaky will flip out in later episodes. #This is the only episode which ends happily and no deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images